Tabitha
Tabitha was Claymore No. 31 of the 141st generation in the Organization. She is serious-minded and puts her loyalty to Miria first and foremost. Tabitha is a defensive-type Claymore, although she has not yet been shown utilizing her regenerative abilities. Etymology "Tabitha" is a transliteraton of the Japanese "Tabasa" (タバサ, pronounced "ta-ba-sa"). "Tabitha" (טביתא) means "she-gazelle" in Aramaic. A popular name among Puritans in England, during the Reformation. Perhaps alluding to the gentle, graceful personality of the character. Appearance .]] Tabitha wears her hair braided in a long plait, sitting over her right shoulder. She also sweeps her fringe to the right. Before the time skip she wears the standard Claymore uniform. She now wears the same dark outfit as the other survivors of the Northern Campaign. She currently wears her braid in a tight bun. Image Gallery Personality Tabitha is a very quiet and serious person. She is very loyal, especially to Miria, whom she seems to see as the team's current leader. She also seems to be very intelligent, helping to strategize and organize her team during battle. Abilities Heightened Yoki Sensing Seven years after the Northern Campaign, Tabitha has shown the ability to sense yoki similar to specialists such as Galatea or Clare, making her the unofficial "Eye" of the seven survivors of the North. This ability was first seen used against the Awakened Being, Agatha, to which she directed the rest of the Seven Ghosts while battling her "true form." Yoki Suppression Like the rest of the Seven Ghosts, Tabitha learned to suppress her yoki in order to remain hidden from the Organization. Also, different of the another Ghosts, she's the only warrior who hasn't released her Yoki yet. Biography The Northern Campaign Tabitha was one of the 24 Claymores selected to battle in the Northern Campaign. She was selected to be in Miria's team and she seemed to serve as an Aide De Camp to Miria, often giving status reports. She is one of the seven survivors of the campaign. After Seven Year Time-Skip She has become a powerful yoki reader, being able to sense detail similar to that of Galatea before the time skip. However, she has to stand still with her eyes closed to do so, so she may not be at exactly the same level. She assumes the role of the "eye" of the surviving Claymores, her duties being to scan the surroundings for hostile units and directing the others to foes' vulnerable points. She finally gets to show off just how much she has improved at this when her direction proves key in the Claymores fight with Agatha. She decides to stay in Rabona with Miria while the others left to briefly follow their own journeys. She is able to sense Alicia and Beth's yoki on the move but fails to notice Isley's yoki disappearing far to the South, something which Galatea picked up on. Tabitha doesn't believe it possible to sense yoki at that distance, but Galatea assures her she can and also informs them that a Claymore using a yoki suppressing pill is just outside Rabona. Miria, Galatea and Tabitha attack the Claymore, who turns out to be Dietrich. She informs them of Isley's death and Deneve's plan to meet up with Clare and about the Abyss Feeders and then leaves for the Organization. While Clare and the others are dealing with the Destroyer in the West, Miria cuts down Tabitha and dons her old Claymore uniform and heads for the Organization. Galatea explains why Miria cuts down Tabitha after the latter regains consciousness. Miria immobilized Tabitha so she can take down the Organization by herself, for none of the others have her resolve to kill humans and fellow warriors. Some time late, after warding off a Yoma and Awakened Being ambush on Rabona, Tabitha and Deneve momentarily come to blows until Cynthia and Helen stop the fight. Afterwards, the remaining Ghosts along with Dietrich leave Rabona under Tabitha's lead and head towards the Organization in search of Miria. Along the way, the Ghosts save Anastasia's hunting party from a group of male Awakened Beings. Once all the Awakened Beings are defeated, Deneve gives Tabitha the choice to either continue to the Organization to sa ve Miria, or destroy the facility containing the newly created Awakened Beings.Claymore manga chapter 112 In the end, Tabitha choosse the path of the research facility, to which the group begins killing off all the Awakened Beings in their path.Claymore manga chapter 113 Finally, after the awakening of Cassandra, Roxanne and Hysteria, Tabitha, the Ghosts, Dietrich and the Anastasia's Hunt appears in The Organization.Claymore Manga Chapter 121 Tabitha joins the fight against Hysteria and she manges to cut Hysteria's wings who seemed to be surprised because she couldn't sense Tabitha's Yoki. Relationships References es:Tabithait:Tabitha Category:Claymore Category:Seven Ghosts Category:Female Category:Deserter Category:Defensive Category:Nickname Category:Clare's generation